Pink Panther
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Fantasia sexual de... Ã? HUDDY . Fic para a guerra Hilson/Huddy AVISO: NC17!


**Pink Panther.**

**Shipper: **Huddy

**Resumo:** Fantasia sexual de... Ã??

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence. Sério. Nem mesmo a história, eu só estou colocando aqui a pedidos.

**N/B:** Gente, uma outra amiga minha (Bruh2) precisou de um lugar pra postar a fic para a 'Guerra' Hilson/Huddy. Como uma boa participante da OSU (Organização dos Shippers Unidos) eu vim aqui e postei. Agora mandem reviews!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ele estava em uma sala de aula. As cadeiras desarrumadas e ele sentado lá no fundo. Olhava para a lousa à sua frente onde uma linda morena apagava qualquer coisa ali escrita. Ela usava uma sainha quadriculada e uma "blusa" branca mínima; o cabelo partido ao meio e preso.

Ele a observava apagar a lousa silenciosamente. Ela virou e o viu ali. Parou de apagar e andou bem devagar na direção dele.

-Ah, não House! Você já fantasiou comigo vestida assim! –ela parou na frente dele e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Porra! Bendita a hora que eu te contei isso! Eu gosto de você vestida assim!

-Não! Seja original!

-Ok, ok. –ele fechou os olhos

Quando abriu novamente, lá estava ela: uma saia ainda menor que a anterior cor-de-rosa bem colada e que tinha um longo rabo felpudo (também rosa) na parte de trás. Combinando com a saia, um corpete bem apertado e felpudo na barra. O cabelo solto e com uma travessa com orelhinhas também cor-de-rosa.

Ela o olhou. Evidentemente confusa.

-O que é isso? –Cuddy apontou para si mesma.

-Ué, Pantera Cor de Rosa. Achei que ficaria bom.

-E ficou?

-Melhor do que eu imaginava. –House sorriu cheio de malícia.

-É mesmo?

A música tema da "Pantera Cor de Rosa" começa a tocar.

-De onde ta vindo isso? –Cuddy indagou.

-Sei lá. Pouco me importa.

Lisa decidiu aproveitar e usar todo o seu "poder". Segurou o próprio "rabo" e balançou-o sensualmente, sem tirar os olhos de House. Rebolou no ritmo da musica, pra lá e pra cá. Ele a devorava com os olhos.

Ela via o efeito que causava nele e sentou em seu colo. Rebolou ali, sendo o mais sensual possível.

Uh, ela sabia como levá-lo a loucura. Não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria ela ali, no colo dele, rebolando daquele jeito, com aquela roupa, aquele cheiro maravilhoso... e tudo só pra ele. Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo. Ele adorava aquela sensação!

-Por que você está fazendo isso, Lisa?

-Talvez porque você queira, Greg. –ela deu bastante ênfase ao nome dele.

Ele ficou calado. Beijou suavemente o pescoço dela.

-Não me toque. Ainda.

House não entendeu aquilo.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Perguntas demais, Dr. House.

Aquilo o deixou ainda mais exaltado, com mais vontade de arrancar aquela... (curiosa) fantasia.

-Você está sendo má comigo, Dra. Lisa Cuddy. Isso não se faz. –ele fez uma cara do estilo "Gato de Botas do Shrek".

Cuddy parou de dançar e sentou no colo de House, de frente pra ele. Ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele e, antes que ele pudesse se aproveitar da situação, ela parou.

-Não estou sendo má. Estou só brincando. E esperando você ficar no ponto.

Ok, aquilo foi golpe baixo. Definitivamente.

-Se você souber que eu já estou no ponto há muito tempo... –ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Aquele jogo de sedução estava tomando tempo demais na opinião dele.

Ela riu. No fundo, já esperava aquela resposta. Estava adorando aquilo tudo.

House realmente não agüentava mais esperar. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como aquela mulher ali na sua frente consegui mexer tanto com ele com apenas um olhar; tudo o que ele sabia é que uma vontade louca de transar com ela naquele exato momento estava tomando conta dele.

Greg mais uma vez beijou o pescoço dela suavemente. Ela não hesitou, ao contrário, jogou a cabeça para trás, se entregando àquele ato. Ele subiu cada vez mais, até que chegou aos lábios prefeitos de Lisa Cuddy. Tomou-os nos seus e começou um ardente e demorado beijo, com direito à exploração de cada mínimo lugar e sendo sempre correspondido. Mesmo quando a carência de ar foi inevitável, nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de se separar. Cuddy começou a desabotoar rapidamente a camisa dele, e obteve ajuda. Logo, logo ele estava com o peito nu.

-Segure-se. –ele disse a ela. Lisa não entendeu, mas cruzou os braços na nuca dele.

Ele então levantou e andou (com Lisa "pendurada" nele) até a mesa de professor presente naquela sala, onde a deitou.

-Agora é a minha hora de brincar com você. – ele sussurrou na orelha dela e então a mordeu.

E foi descendo cada vez mais, passando pelo pescoço e pelo ombro. Deu um beijo no espaço entre os magníficos seios dela que o corpete o permitia alcançar. Ele podia jurar que a tinha ouvido gemer baixinho. E então ele desamarrou vagarosamente o fino pedaço de fita que prendia tão firmemente a peça de roupa. Aquilo só ficava melhor e melhor a cada minuto. Finalmente, havia terminado a fita. E então ele teve uma das visões mais bonitas de toda a sua vida sexual: os seios de Lisa Cuddy. Ele os admirou por um tempinho, até que pôs-se a trabalhar com deleite no seio direito com sua boca, enquanto o direito era maravilhosamente massageado por uma de suas mãos. Estava se empenhando naquela tarefa. Trocou de lado. Agora era o esquerdo que tomava em seus lábios.

Depois de certo tempo ali (com direito a alguns gemidos de Lisa), ele continuou sua exploração. Beijou, mordiscou e sentiu cada parte da incrivelmente perfeita barriga dela, traçando o seu caminho para a perdição.

Mas, antes de chegar ao tão esperado lugar, ele voltou e beijou-a na boca mais uma vez. Um gesto muito gentil, tratando-se dele.

Em pouco tempo, a saia de Cuddy já estava jogada em algum lugar da sala, mesmo sem a ajuda do zíper de tal pequena peça. Aquela era uma das calcinhas mais provocantes que ele já havia visto na vida (e não foram poucas). Tira-la seria o maior prazer.

Pronto. Lá estava ela: totalmente nua e aguardando por ele. Nunca esteve tão excitado, então quando House aprofundou seus lábios na parte mais intima de Cuddy, ele foi com tudo. Deu o máximo de si, fazendo com que aquilo fosse delicioso para ambos. E o gosto que ela tinha era simplesmente... ótimo.

-Greg. –falou Lisa quase em súplica. –You know what I want.

Ele logo parou com sua tarefa. Era hora da parte mais divertida. Ficou de pé e desabotoou a calça. ELE já não agüentava mais esperar; Lisa sentou na borda da mesa, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele a olhou e sorriu também, contudo os olhos dela não estavam focados no rosto dele e sim um pouco mais embaixo.

-Posso ajudá-lo? –ela se ofereceu cheia de malícia enquanto ele retirava a cueca. Houve apenas uma rápida troca de olhares.

Foi o suficiente. Cuddy abandonou a mesa e se abaixou na frente de House. Se fosse para definir um tamanho, com certeza estaria entre médio e grande. Mais para grande do que para médio, na verdade. Enfim... seu paladar pôde sentir o gosto que Gregory House possuía. É até difícil de descrever, pensou Lisa consigo mesma. Mas com certeza ela lembraria para sempre.

Ela fazia aquilo aproveitando muito. E pelo visto, Greg também estava gostando, pois deixou até um gemido escapar. A sintonia entre os dois estava ótima. Cuddy se levantou. Tudo acontecia extremamente rápido, na verdade. Eles estavam pedindo um pelo outro. Exigindo, aliás.

Ele primeiro foi devagar. Era necessária uma certa "harmonia" naquele momento. Todavia, alguns segundos foram suficientes para a "harmonia" vir com força total à tona.

Cuddy cravou as unhas nas costas de House com vontade. Seu corpo foi dominado por uma excitação sem tamanho. A velocidade dos movimentos só aumentava e aumentava e aumentava... eles deitaram na mesa, House foi mais rápido e pôs-se por cima de Lisa. As pernas dela estavam extremamente bambas, e o tesão consumia seu corpo. Ela chegou ao clímax antes dele, porém eles logo estavam no ápice juntos.

-Greg...

-Lisa...

Disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto arfavam cansados depois de mais alguns momentos (e posições, aliás). Sexo igual àquele, jamais encontrariam igual em outra pessoa.

Lisa deitou a cabeça no peito de Greg e fechou os olhos. Ele a abraçou, fechou os olhos e deu um beijo em seu cabelo.

Opa, algo estava errado... ele sentiu um gosto de...

Ah, não! Ele estava enganado. TINHA que estar. Ele abriu novamente os olhos e se viu deitado em sua cama, beijando seu travesseiro!

-POOOORRAAAAAAAAA!! –ele gritou e levantou-se da cama.

Não podia acreditar naquilo... saiu de casa e ligou a moto. Dirigiu feito um louco, com um destino certo na mente.

Uma loja no meio do caminho o fez parar. Excelente idéia, Dr. House, pensou ele consigo mesmo e um sorriso carregado de malicia no rosto.

Entrou no "Sex Shop". Mas não um qualquer, e sim o maior sex shop de todo os EUA. Comprou o que queria e voltou a dirigir.

Bateu na porta. Sabia que ela estava lá. Dentro, Lisa saiu da frente da TV e ajeitou a camisola. Tinha uma vaga idéia de quem poderia ser. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele. Mas tinha um embrulho nas mãos.

-Oi, Greg. –deu um sorriso.

-Lees. –foi o que ele disse antes de entrar.

-Educação mandou lembranças pra você. –ela disse irônica enquanto fechava a porta.

-Que mal-educada ela, não acha? Nem agradeceu pela passagem só de ida pra Patagônia que eu deu de presente pra ela no Natal. –a resposta veio imediatamente.

Ela sorriu.

-O que o traz aqui?

-Tenho um presente pra você. –ele deu o embrulho a ela, que meio desconfiada aceitou.

Desembrulhou e lá dentro havia um corpete rosa, uma minúscula saia com um rabo da mesma cor. E também havia um par de orelhas.

-Aaannh, Greg? Poderia por favor me explicar o que é isso?

-Raciocina, Cuddles. Cor-de-rosa e com orelhas só pode ser uma coisa.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a roupa e então se lembrou de quando ele lhe contou da fantasia que tivera com ela de colegial.

-Você tem certeza que é Vicodin que anda tomando? Primeiro fantasia comigo de colegial e agora quer que eu me vista de pantera cor de rosa??

-Eu sei que você quer vestir essa roupa para que eu a arranque de você e depois a gente transar loucamente. Confessa Dra. Cuddy.

-Fazem só 2 semanas que a gente engatou um rolo e você já me aparece com uma coisa dessas às três da manhã!

-Você ainda não me beijou. –Greg a puxou pela mão e ela caiu em seus braços. E então ele plantou nela um beijo, imediatamente retribuído.

-Me espere aqui. –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

E então pegou a fantasia e foi para o banheiro, com um sorriso no rosto.

House sorriu com deleite enquanto sentava na poltrona e esperava.

-Essa noite promete. –disse ele para si mesmo.


End file.
